


Kinktober 2018: Ambulon x First Aid

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompts involving Ambulon and First Aid





	Kinktober 2018: Ambulon x First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt : Ambulon x First Aid  
> Inflation, Face-sitting, deep throating
> 
> First Aid's seen some videos from Earth and gotten some ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> A little short for this one. most of the drabbles should be around 400-600 words.

"You're sure about this?"

Ambulon shouldn't have asked. When he turned back towards the other medic, First Aid had his hands on his hips and his head tilted in that mildly miffed way of his. He was sure that if he'd had a visible mouth, it would be pouting. Still, his spark thrummed. Seeing Aid with most of his plating removed, vulnerable and open... Primus but he looked hot. Ambulon raised both hands in surrender, motioning for the slab so the shorter medic could lay himself down. 

"You know I support you." he offered, reaching for the tubing they'd prepared and slipping it carefully, slowly into his colleague and conjunx' dripping valve. First Aid seemed _really_ excited to get started with this... He clearly tried to be calm as Ambulon climbed over him, but even before his Aid's midsection started to swell, the other medic could already see the CMO struggling not to move or make a noise. 

"How is it?" 

It was fascinating the kinds of things organics could think up... Although now that he was watching plates stretch and expand to accommodate the growing pressure inside, Ambulon had to admit he was curious why he hadn't heard of any cybertronians trying it now. Popping his modesty plating open and settling himself down on First Aid's face, he reached over to squeeze his hand. Any attempt at speech would only send pleasant vibrations up through Ambulon's valve, so they'd worked out a system with their hands on how First Aid could call for a stop. Not that he'd do it anytime soon, judging by his enthusiastic moans and rising hips. He was even trying to stroke his spike, but his own extended plating got in the way. 

Smiling, Ambulon leaned forward, letting his fingers slide along the other medic's whole frame before landing on and around his dribbling spike. It meant he couldn't put quite as much pressure on First Aid's face, but considering just how he shivered and how hard he vented when he slipped the whole of Aid's spike down his throat, Ambulon didn't mind. It was his chance to show Aid what he'd practiced, and the desperate keening and thrumming vents were more than enough stimulation as far as Ambulon was concerned.

He was starting to think he'd need to try this whole situation out himself.


End file.
